So she dances
by Mina MM
Summary: Drago est subjugué par la beauté et la grâce d'Hermione, le temps d'une danse. SONGFIC: "So she dances", Josh Groban


**Note :**_ Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et la chanson "So she dances" à Josh Groban._

**Les paroles et les phrases en gras sont les pensées de Drago et _celles en gras et italique, sont les pensées d'Hermione._**

_Bonne lecture_

**So she dances**

Le préfet-en-chef Drago Malefoy était assis seul à l'une des tables près de la piste de danse et regardait les danseurs, pour tenter de tromper l'ennui. Il devait attendre le deuxième préfet-en-chef : Hermione Granger.

Comme toujours, elle est en retard…

_A waltz when she walks in the room_ (Une valse quand elle marche dans la pièce)

_She pulls back her hair from her face_ (Elle retire les cheveux de son visage)

Où est-il donc encore ? Apparemment, il a déjà oublié qu'il est censé être mon cavalier… Tant pis, je danserai seule…

_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight _(Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre pour balancer au clair de lune)

_Even her shadow has grace_ **(Même son ombre a de la grâce)… **

**Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était si belle… Ou plutôt, je n'avais jamais voulu l'admettre.**

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_ **(Une valse pour la fille hors de portée)**

_She lifts her hands up to the sky_ (Elle soulève ses mains jusqu'au ciel)

_**Qui est en train de me fixer comme ça? **__**Ah, c'est Drago…**_

_She moves with the music_ **(Elle bouge avec la musique)**

_The song is her lover_ **(La chanson est son amant)**

Si seulement je pouvais être cette chanson…

Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me rejoindre ? … Quelle idiote je suis ! Comme s'il allait se déplacer pour moi…

A cette pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue.

_The melody's making her cry_ **(La mélodie la fait pleurer)**

**Pourtant, cette chanson n'est pas si triste…**

_So she dances_ (Donc elle danse)

Pour arrêter le flot de ses pensées.

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_ **(Dans et hors de la foule comme un coup d'oeil)**

**Comme un papillon, comme un ange...**

_This romance is_ **(Cette romance)**

_From afar calling me silently_ **(De loin m'appelle silencieusement)**

Me pousse à la rejoindre

_A waltz for the chance I should take_ **(Une valse pour la chance que je devrais prendre)**

_But how will I know where to start ?_ **(Mais comment saurai-je où commencer ?)**

Comment l'aborder ?

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_ **(Elle file entre des constellations et des rêves)**

Et j'ai peur d'être de trop dans cet univers…

_Her rythm is my beating heart_ **(Son rythme est mon battement de cœur)**

Qui s'accélère de plus en plus…

_So she dances_ (Donc elle danse)

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_ (Dans et hors de la foule comme un coup d'œil)

Et lui reste assis à me regarder

_This romance is_ _**(Cette romance)**_

_From afar calling me silently_ _**(De loin m'appelle silencieusement)**_

Me pousse à aller le chercher

_I can't keep on watching forever _**(Je ne peux pas continuer à regarder pour toujours)**

_I give up this view just to tell her_ **(J'abandonne cette vue juste pour lui dire) à quel point**

"Tu es magnifique, Hermione »

« Merci … »

_When I close my eyes I can see __**(Quand je ferme les yeux je peux voir)**_

_The spotslights are bright on you and me __**(Les projecteurs sont brillants sur toi et moi)**_

_We've got the floor __**(Nous avons pris la parole)**_

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? »

« Bien sûr, Drago »

_And you're in my arms_ _**(Et tu es dans mes bras)**_

_How could I ask for more ? _**(Comment pourrais-je demander plus ?)**

_So she dances_ **(Donc elle danse) avec moi**

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_ _**(Dans et hors de la foule comme un coup d'œil)**_

_This romance_ (« Cette romance)

_From afar calling me silently_ (De loin m'appelle silencieusement »)

« Nous appelle silencieusement »

_I can't keep on watching forever_ **(Je ne peux pas continuer à regarder pour toujours)**

_And I' m giving up this view just to tell her _**(Et j'abandonne cette vue juste pour lui dire)** **doucement à l'oreille à quel point...**

« Je t'aime »

**Note:** _J'espère que ça vous a plu. ( Une petite review ne serait pas de refus... :)_


End file.
